So Far Away
by My-Little-Imagination
Summary: 'That's alright dad,you have fun, don't worry about me,I'll deal with it on my own if a have to'..Blaine helps Kurt through his worst day of the year. KLAINE is Love!..Hopefully, story would be better than summery xD Thanks to all those who favoured it xD


**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Glee.  
Sorry about any misspelling, I don't know how to make spellcheck automatically on my word document **

It was 13th Feburary, morning to be exact, when Kurt Hummel made his way to the Dalton cafeteria for breakfast. He did not feel too keen on chatting that day but he didn't want his fellow warblers to notice the young boy's state of emotion. He tried his best to cover up his red, puffy eyes before heading out his room and hoped that no one would be suspicious.

He made his way as casually as he could master to his regular table, sitting next to Blaine while Wes and David were happily chatting on the opposite side.

''Good morning'' Blaine said to the boy next to him, giving him a warm smile.  
''...Good morning'' Kurt replied giving Blaine a small smile in return. Blaine was no fool.  
''Everything alright?'' The older boy asked his friend in worry.  
''Y-yes, i'm fine''. Blaine raised an eyebrow.  
''I promise, I am'' Kurt tried to lie as best as he could, but he knew Blaine could see past every word. He gave Blaine his best smile and moved his gaze towards the surface of the table. He remebered he forgot to get a plate of food, but he wasn't that hungry after all. Blaine grabbed an untouched piece of toast from his plate and handed it to Kurt. Kurt, reluctantly took it and stared at it while picking small bite size pieces from the corners. This caught both Wes and David's attention and they both looked at Blaine for answers. Blaine just shrugged.  
''Hey, what happend to _'breakfast being the most important meal of the day?'_'' Wes asked, trying to lighten the boy's mood-to no success.  
''Not that hungry I guess'' Kurt replied with the smallest smile ever. ''I don't feel good right now, I'll just go back to my room and rest for a while okay?'' Kurt continued as started to get up from his chair. ''I'm fine really you guys, I'll be okay'' He reassured his friends before exiting the room. Wes and David just stared at the empty doorway while Blaine looked down with a worried expession. 

Kurt was up in his room sitting on his bed trying to get his mind straight when his phone started to ring. He knew this conversation was about to happen sooner or later and as expected his father's face filled up the screen on his cellphone. Kurt sighed.

''Hello?'' he answered.  
''Hey kiddo, how are you?'' Burt's voice was filled with sadness and worry and the same time.  
''I'm okay dad, how are you?'' Kurt tried to sound casual but instead his voice came out as sad and worrysome like Burt's.  
''I'm fine Kurt don't you worry about me. Are you sure you're okay?'' Burt asked concerned as any parent would be at the time.  
''Y-yes'' Kurt could only answer the one syllable as he desperetly held his tears back, but he couldn't hide the sniff.  
''Oh Kurt, I wish I could be with you right now but we're on vication and-''  
''It's alright dad I understand'' Kurt said, now letting some tears flow.  
''I'm so sorry...'' Burt said in the smallest of voices. Kurt knew his father was crying too.  
''Daddy, please don't cry it's not your fault'' Kurt replied. Tears were now staining his cheeks.  
''I'm sorry Kurt. It's just killing me knowing you're there alone right now'' Burt explained.  
''I know...'' was all Kurt could come up with.  
''...I have to go now, long distance call and it's a miracle to get any signal in this place'' Burt sniffed.  
''That's alright dad, you have fun, don't worry about me, I'll deal with it on my own if a have to'' Kurt replied sadly, wiping the stray tears.  
''...Alright then, be strong kiddo. I love you...'' Burt said, wiping his own tears.  
''I love you too dad'' Kurt ended the call and gently placed the phone on his bed.

A few minutes passed and Kurt heard a knock at his door. He knew he must have looked like a mess but for one he didn't care. When he heard a second knock he invited the guest in. Kurt's depressed face slightly lit up at the person in front of him.

''Hey you...'' Blaine started while making his way next to Kurt on said boy's bed. Kurt gave him a small smile and desperetly tried to wipe the tears on his cheeks-too late. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's knee and just gave him a small, warm, sympethetic smile, telling Kurt that everything would be fine eventhough Blaine didn't know what was wrong. Kurt couldn't hold his tears in any longer and his next wave of tears burst out like a waterfall. Blaine was taken by surprised but reguardless hugged the sobbing boy and held him until his tears subsided, all the while rocking him gently back and forth. Blaine knew that all the boy needed at that time was a good cry and having someone to hold on to and Blaine was more than honoured to be his support. After a good period of time, Kurt settled down and pulled away from his friend. He wiped the tears as best as he could and gave Blaine a smile. Blaine notice a stray tear was making its way down the young boy's cheeks and before Kurt was able to wipe it Blaine place a soft thumb on the boy's face and wiped it off tenderly.

''Thank you'' Kurt told the older boy wholeheartedly. Again, Blaine just smiled and held Kurt's little hand.  
''Wanna talk about it?'' Blaine offered softly. Kurt didn't respond for a few seconds and decided it was too early.  
''It's just that-'' Kurt started off, sniffing a little. Blaine handed him a tissue, listening. ''thank you...it's just that I want to go back to Lima today and visit someone but I don't have the time...I have class till 3 and tonight we have Warblers' practice and then it'll be too late to visit because of curfew...Lima is almost 2 hours away, I'll never make it back in time but I really want to go and I can't and I feel so guilty but there's nothing I can do-'' Kurt couldn't continue due to his rising emotions. Once again he burst out in full tears. Blaine felt so bad for the little boy in front of him. He didn't know what to do. After a few minutes of rubbing Kurt's back, an idea came to his mind.  
''How about you miss practice, it's just for one day. That way you'll have ample time to go and get back before curfew.'' Blaine smiled at his brilliant idea.  
''But-I'm scared to go alone'' Blaine's smile faded. ''Lima is so small. What if Karofski sees me? He'll kill me for sure!'' Kurt explained while fiercly wiping away his damp cheeks. Blaine thought for a while. The solution was simple.  
''I'll come with you.'' Blaine said casually. Kurt looked up to him with hope.  
''But, Blaine it's too much to ask and you're the lead singer you can't miss a Warblers practice'' Kurt said sadly.  
''Watch me'' was all Blaine said as he picked up his own phone and dialed Wes's number.  
''Hey Wes, Kurt and I won't be able to make it for tonight's practice...I'm sorry but Kurt's sick and I want to take care of him...I know, I know, but it's just for today...yes Wes...yes Wes...okay thanks, bye'' Was all Kurt could hear form the converstion. ''And it's settled. I finish class at 3 today too so I'll come by then and we'll be off to Lima in no time.'' Blaine grinned at Kurt's astonished face.  
''But Blaine, I can't repay you. Thank you so much. I don't-'' Kurt was cut of by a hug from Blaine.  
''You don't have to repay me. Seeing you happy in return is all I want'' Blaine explained sweetly. ''I have class in 10 minutes so I have to go. I'll see you at 3.'' Blaine winked and left the room. Kurt was left with the biggest smile.

As planned, Blaine knocked on Kurt's door a few minutes after 3. Kurt decided to not attend any lessons that day, he wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. 

''Shall we go?'' Blaine offered a hand. Kurt took it.  
''We shall'' Kurt smiled.

They hopped in Blaine's car and made their way to Lima. Kurt gave directions along the way.  
''Turn here...straight...okay you can stop here.'' Blaine got out of the car and looked up. _A cemetery?_ He thought. Kurt got his bag and casually made his way through the long, pointy black gates. Blaine locked the car and followed Kurt. Blaine noticed Kurt's expression sadden as he stopped in front of a grave and knelt down. Blaine read the tombstone _'Mollie Hummel... Precious wife and Beloved mother..death: 13th Feburary 200...' _Blaine swollowed hard. Kurt got out some flowers and from his bag and placed them infront of the tombstone. The stone was slightly dirty so Kurt got out a bottle of water and cleaned the stone until it shined. Blaine could not find any words. Luckily, he didn't need them.

''Hey mommy...'' Kurt started to talk to the stone. Blaine looked down to give his respects. ''Remeber that time when I told you about Blaine...He's here today'' Kurt smiled brightly and Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. He moved forward and kneeled next to Kurt. ''H-he was kind enough to d-drive me all the way here from D-Dalton.'' Blaine took Kurt's hand once he notice Kurt's voice starting to shake. ''It's been so long mommy and I'm so sorry...'' Kurt continues as tears made their way from his blue-grey eyes. ''I'm so sorry I haven't visited you since the wedding but it's so far away I cant find the time... Please forgive me mommy. Please don't think I've forgotten about you. Carol is wonderful and she's taking good care of dad but please believe me...you're my mommy and no one can compare to you...'' Kurt is drowning in his tears by then and all Blaine could do was squeese Kurt's hand. He was surprised when he felt a small tear tickling his cheeks but he didn't wipe it off. ''I'm so sorry I went so far away, it was the only choice I had...there wasn't anyother way...If you were here maybe everything would be okay...I miss you so much mommy...I love Dalton, I really do but I hate it! I hate it being so far away from you.'' Blaine felt himself slightly shaking and squeesed Kurt's hand harder. ''I hate it being so far away from daddy, from all my friends, from Mercedes and Finn and Carol and all the others...But most off all mommy I can't get use to not being able to see you as much...I'm sorry mother please forgive me. I'll do my best to come visit you I don't care about cufew. I don't care about the rules. You're more important! Even if I have to come alone and face Karofski, I don't care.'' Kurt's words were filled with emotion and his face was wet with tears. He wiped them off and placed a hand on the cold stone. ''I have to go, I don't want to put Blaine in trouble if we miss cerfew...I'm sorry mother, I'll be back soon...I promise...I love you!...'' He kissed the stone and got up, bringing Blaine up with him. He looked at Blaine and gave him a small smile and silently made his way out the cemetary.

One they got to the car Blaine stopped Kurt form opening the car door by placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him towards him. He took Kurt's soft, cold hands and looked deeply onto the young boy's eyes.

''If you ever, _ever_, want to come back here promise me you'll tell me. I don't care if it would be 4 in the morning. I promise to God Kurt I will come with and wait for you all day long. You would never have to come alone again I promise. Please Kurt, I care about you so much and this is so important to you and I couldn't handle you not being able to come here whenever you please. Screw curfew, screw practice, I'll drive you here everyday if need be.'' Blaine put his forehead right on kurt's and placed a hand on the boy's face.

''But, Blaine I couldn't-'' Kurt started off.  
''No, I mean it Kurt please, I wouldn't mind a bit...Please.'' Blaine looked deeper into those beautiful eyes.  
''Y-you would do that for me?'' Kurt asked in small voice, eyes glistening with tears.  
''Of course...I care about you so much Kurt...I-I love you'' Blaine let a tear from his own eye slip.  
''...Blaine, I-I love you too'' Kurt confessed through tears of joy.

With that, Blaine closed the small distace between them and kissed Kurt with as much passion as he could. Kurt kissed Blaine with the same amout of emotion and placed his hand in Blaine's curly hair while Blaine pushed Kurt closer by his waist. The kiss continued until both boys needed air but they kept thier foreheads touching. Kurt sniffed and smile and Blaine gave him another peck before he opened Kurt's door. Kurt got in and so did Blaine and they made their way back to Dalton.

**Sorry if it wasn't up to standard. It's been so long since I wrote something but Klaine is just sooooo cute! Can't wait for Kurt & Blaine to be together .  
Hope you enjoyed reading **


End file.
